ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: R.I.D.
Transformers: R.I.D. is an american animated series based on the Transformers series. The theme song is performed by The Fold. Plot Millions of years ago, the Great War fought between the Heroic Autobots and the Evil Decepticons has ravaged their beloved home planet of Cybertron. Many Autobots have left Cybertron aboard the Ark, in search for a new world to live on. Optimus Prime and his team also left for search too. But, as the Decepticons attacked their ship, and they all crash-landed on a native planet, Earth. Characters Autobots Main Cast *'Optimus Prime' (Peter Cullen): Heroic leader of the Autobots. He transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated, Prime and the live-action films. unlike the smooth face plate in the original series, as in the movie Optimus deploys face plate over his mouth in battle. *'Bumblebee' (Roger Craig Smith): The Aurobots' recon scout who transforms into a yellow and black Chevy Camero similar to his film counterpart. *'Ratchet' (Henry Winkler): The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character. *'Arcee' (Jennifer Hale): A Female Autobot who transforms into a pink Motorcycle. *'Ironhide' (Jess Harnell): The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a black Topkick similar to his live-action self. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. His weapons include an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, gatling guns on both. He has a set of differently-sized removable weapons mounted onto his arms for him in the armory such as: RPGs, Assault guns, a crossbow, pulse rifle, a partical cannon, and Ion weaponry that he brought provide artillery *'Bulkhead' (Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a green S.W.A.T. truck. Bulkhead is the muscle of the Autobots and serves as Comic Relief. *'Jazz' (Phil LaMarr): The Autobots' first Liutenant who transforms into a Silver Sports Car similar to his Animated counterpart. *'Jetfire' (Troy Baker): He transforms into a red and white metallic futuristic VF-1 Valkyrie. He's almost big as Optimus. He also speaks with a australian accent. *'Scattershot' (Wally Kurth): The Autobots' Heavy Munitions Expert who transforms into a blue/yellow 9A52-4 Tornado. *'Tracks' (Jeff Bennett): An Autobot with Gentleman's manor. Transforms into a blue Convertible with a flight mode. *'The Twins': Twin Autobots **'Skids' (Tom Kenny): **'Mudflap' (Eric Bauza): The Wreckers *'Ultra Magnus' (Michael Ironside): Second-in-command of Optimus Prime & Leader of the Wreckers who leads by the Book. *'Roadbuster' (John DiMaggio): The Wreckers Demoliton Expert who Speaks in a Scottish Accent. He transforms into a Grey Cadillac Monster Truck with gear markings *'Pharma '(Robin Atkin Downes): The Wreckers Medic who Speaks in a German Accent. *'Wheeljack '(David Kaye): The Wreckers Engineer & Skilled Mechanic. *'Pyro '(J.B. Blanc): The Wreckers Expert in Pyrotechnics. *'Drift' (Andrew Kishino): The Wreckers Swordsman who wields The Great Sword, an ancient weapon that said to be extremely powerful, mainly because it drew power from spark energy, and as such must only be used in the most dire of circumstances. *'Rodimus' (Matthew Mercer): .Who is brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance when he joined the Wreckers. He transforms into a yellow-orange sports car similar to his Animated character with red stripes. He's mastering hand-to-hand combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing his cybertronian bow witch fires Energon arrows. *'Leadfoot' (Nolan North): The Wreckers Heavy Weapons Expert who speaks in a Cockney Accent. **'Steeljaw' (Gregg Berger): The Wrecker's cybertonian guard dog. When they need his expert tracking skills, Steeljaw puts both his advanced senses and his hydraulic jaws to work. He appears to be based on a Doberman. *'Mirage '(Corey Burton): The Wreckers Spy who speaks in a French Accent. *'Blurr' (Rob Paulsen): The Wreckers Scout who is very Fast at the speed of Light. Dinobots *'Grimlock' (Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a silver and bronze mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. *'Swoop '(Mark Allan Stewart): A Dinobot who specializes in assault infantry. Transforms into a blue and chrome mechanical Pteranodon. *'Slug '(Travis Willingham): Second-in-command ofthe Dinobots. He transforms into a violet and red mechanical Triceratops. *'Snarl '(David Kaye) . He transforms into a green mechanical Stegosaurus with yellow plates. *'Sludge '(S. Scott Bullock): . He transforms into a mechanical Apatosaurus. *'Slash '(Steven Blum): A Dinobot Scout, stealth specialist and assassin. He transforms into a teal mechanical Velociraptor. Others *'Silverbolt' (Marc Wordan) *'Trailcutter' (Maurice LaMarche) *'Hoist' (J.B. Blanc) *'Hound '(Brian Bloom) *'Crosshairs '(John DiMaggio) *'Chromia '(Tricia Helfer) Decepticons Main Cast *'Megatron' (Frank Welker): Leader of the Decepticons, he transforms both into a Cybertronian Jet/Tank, similar to the live action films. *'Starscream' (Daniel Ross): Megatron's Second-in-command, he transforms into a red/violet/white F-22 Raptor. Unlike his other incarnations, Starscream has no interest of betraying Megatron. *'Shockwave' (Corey Burton): Megatron's mad scientist of the Deceticons. *'Soundwave' (Peter Jessop): Megatron's communications officer. **'Laserbeak' (John Kassir): **'Ravage' (Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian panther, similar to his to his Generation 1 counterpart. *'Sideways' (John DiMaggio): He transforms into a silver Audi R8, simular to the live-action film. He's a simple courier so he's not a physical powerhouse like the other Decepticons. As he's pretty smart, and cocky, Sideways prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. *'Lugnut' (David Kaye): *'Brawl '(Jim Cummings): Transforms into a heavy tank similar to the live-action film. He acts as Megatron's captain to the Vehicons and general. He is the same size of Bulkhead and Ironhide. His head is similar to his G1 counterpart. Brawl does not just enjoy fighting, he is consumed by it. Tearing Autobots apart is embedded into his very core, and every fiber-optic cable of his being is obsessed with wild, unyielding combat. The only thing he enjoys, or even cares about, is the fury of battle. He's a rival to Ironhide. He is armed with his spring-loaded main gun on his right arm and a flip-out blade on his left *'Bonecrusher' (Rick D. Wasserman): Brawl's partner who transforms into a Buffalo H, almost simular to the live-action version, except his feet don't wheels. He also has his grabber claw equiped to his vehical mode and used as a weapon attatched to his back. On Cybertron, Bonecrusher was actually quite a skilled tactician during the Great War battle while others were still mapping out strategy, and, most importantly in Megatron's eyes, a vicious warrior. He is Brawls closest friend, as they both fought together during the war. *'Blackout' (Noah Nelson): Transforms into a Blackhawk helicopter simular to the live-action film, the entire rotor assembly on his back can be removed and converted into a gigantic fan weapon or allow him to fly or hover, to vaguely represent the hand-held rotor-blade weapon he wields in the film as a weapon. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. When given a target he hunts it down with fierce determination. **'Scorponok': A giant cybertronian scorpion similar to the live-action films, as he's partnered with Blackout. His weapons include missiles, spinning pincers (which can also be formatted into drills for burrowing), a directed-energy weapon, and an impaling spike that represents the stinger on his tail. *'Slipstream' (Claudia Black): *'Lockdown' (J.G. Hertzler): The Decepticon Bounty Hunter who has a Scar on his Left Eye & a Hook for a Hand. *'Shroud' (Dee Bradley Baker): Transforms into a B2 Bomber. Shroud was integral to the elimination of Autobot strongholds during the great war of Cybertron. His brutality and skills in subterfuge made him an excellent scout. *'Derail' (Dave Wittenberg): A Decepticon who is Entombed on Mars for thousands of Years. Equipped with a Mini-Gun and two missile pods & Speaks in a Heavy Russian Accent. *'Scorn '(Kirk Thornton) A Dinobot who became a Decepticon. He betrayed Grimlock and the team during the end of the war when Megatron offered him power. He transforms into a crimson mechanical Spinosaurus. *'Vehicons' (Various voices): Megatron's Foot Soldiers. They transform into purple Lamborghini Reventons, RAH-66 Comaches and M1126 Stryker IAV's. Constructicons *'Mixmaster' (Jeff Bennett): Leader of the Constructicons, he transforms into a black and silver concrete mixer, simular to the Animated and Live-action film. Mixmaster has spent his entire life learning all there is to know about construction. He has very long arms with big plates from his truck mixer section that are used as 4 shields. He forms Devastator's head *'Scrapper' (Tom Kenny): *'Long Haul' (John DiMaggio): *'Hightower' (Alan Tudyk): *'Rampage' (Kevin Michael Richardson): *'Demolisher' (Gary Anthony Williams) Insecticons Humans Main Cast *'Jake Witwicky' (Jeremy Shada): The main protagonist. Jake is a 16-year-old teen tired of his normal life and is always wanted for adventure. When he meets Bumblebee and the Autobots, his life begins to change. *'Isabell Nixon' (Elise Gatien): A 16 year old girl who is Jake's love interest. She isapart of the school cheer leading squad. *'Richie Nixon' (Logan Grove): Richie is an 12-year-old boy and Isabell's younger brother *'Chet Mason' (T.J. Miller): Spike's best friend. *'Latoya Bryan' (Heather Hogan): Isabelle's best friend who is a level' headed genius. *'Ronnie Coleman '(Kel Mitchell): Spike's other friend. *'Rowenne Carlo' (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): A 17 year old girl who bares a resemblance to her Generation 1 counterpart, Verity Carlo. Like her counterpart, she's resourceful, self-reliant and cunning. Problem is, she likes to think she's tougher, smarter and has more guts than pretty much everyone else. *'Zak Maverick'(Tara Strong): A spoiled 11 year old boy who is allied to Megatron and the Decepticons after he was always getting no respect, and having a terrible life in the streets, then his life became better when he met Megatron. He has reddish brown eyes, black hair with a streaks, . He likes to make graffiti art for his own amusement and make custom versions of the Decepticon insignia on flags, walls or even dead Autobots just to impress Megatron of his bad nature. Other Characters *'Harold Witwickey '(): Jake's father. *'Audrey Witwickey' (): Jake's mother *'Bret': *'Earl' *'Francis' *Yvette Valez Locations ??? The Autobot's main HQ Alcatraz Island The Decepticon's secret HQ. Episodes Season 1 # Crew *The Fold - Opening Theme *Frederik Wiedmann - Series Composer *??? - Voice Director *Ethan Spaulding - Supervising Director Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Hub Network Category:Cartoon Network